endless_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Remnant
"We are the hidden ones. We are the Remnant. In time of great chaos to this place we came, lest all true-born humans be killed or enslaved, by those who evolved not, but unwisely were made." -Remnant crowd, First Contact: Remnant The Remnant are a band of humans, or so they claim, who left long ago to escape the Alphas, settling in the Ember Waste to the southeast of Syndicate space. Their being human is, for the most part, the only connection they have with humanity as a whole; their culture, society, and technology are radically different from anything found in human space. For example, they communicate primarily using a complex sign language, and their vocal communication tends to be chanted or sung rather than simply spoken. Their outfits are characterized by their heavy resemblance to other species' outfits, which is more than a coincidence (and in fact, this is explicitly noted in their descriptions: they are scavengers and reverse-engineer stolen alien technology). They traverse the unstable wormholes of the Waste with "Quantum Key Stones" mined from a single planet. Their ships and cities are built from strange composite materials, and follow strange dark, curved and practically alien patterns. History The Remnant are the descendants of a group of humans who had split off from the rest of humanity around half a millennium ago, at the height of the first Alpha War. They passed through a red wormhole (known in-game as the Ember Threshold) in a northwestern system called Terminus. This wormhole would later, for unknown reasons, become unstable, requiring a "Quantum Key Stone" to safely enter. Continuing to explore, they eventually found a collection of habitable planets, on which they would continue to develop. Out of fear of a potential Alpha takeover of human space, the Remnant scattered their settlements across their planets, but when they learned that the Alphas had been (for the most part) defeated, they began to open up and develop more freely. In the Ember Waste, the Remnant discovered ancient caches of alien technology. Reverse-engineering these ancient relics, they made considerable advances in technology. The Remnant found the powerful defense systems guarding these artifacts to be more valuable than the artifacts themselves, and eventually managed to duplicate them, creating the Point Defense Turret. They were also able to steal from other alien races, such as the Korath Exiles, who had somewhat recently began raiding them. While they have suffered losses, the Remnant refuse to "give up a good opportunity to plunder new technology," such as the Jump Drive. It is known that the Remnant have sent expeditions as far north as Kor Sestor space, from whom they apparently stole Korath Detainers and developed it into their Inhibitor Cannons. They also have an energy weapon called the Thrasher Cannon, which is supposedly based on Heliarch Bombardment Cannon technology they stole in an expedition, although this is disputed. Attributes Remnant individuals are "unusually tall and dark-skinned," and all of their people - even their women - have short, cropped hair. Remnant clothing fashion, as far as the player knows, is nothing like in human history. The Remnant appear to communicate primarily through a form of sign language, again unlike anything the player has seen, and seem to only use their voice to sing. Remnant ships have dark and curved hulls covered in greebles. They are durable and well-shielded, with repair systems integrated into the hull itself. They also have a considerable number of gun ports and turret mounts. For some reason, their main ships, like most ships developed in the Tarazed region, are named after birds. Technology Ships: Transport: * Gascraft * Penguin (upcoming) Light Freighter * Gull Heavy Freighter * Pelican Light Warship: * Starling Medium Warship * Ibis (upcoming) * Peregrine (upcoming) Heavy Warship: * Albatross Fighter * Petrel (upcoming) Drone * Tern (upcoming) Outfits: Weapons: * Inhibitor Cannon * Thrasher Cannon and Turret * Point Defense Turret * EMP Torpedo Bay, EMP Torpedoes Systems: * Emergency Ramscoop * Quantum Key Stone * Thermoelectric Cooler * Salvage Scanner Power: * Aeon, Epoch, and Millennium Cells * Crystal Capacitor Engines: * Anvil-Class Engine (upcoming) * Crucible-Class Thruster and Steering * Forge-Class Thruster and Steering * Smelter-Class Thruster and Steering * Bellows-Class Afterburner (upcoming) Hand to Hand: * Tuning Rifle * Void Rifle (upcoming) License * Remnant License * Remnant Capital License Interspecies Relations * Humans - The Remnant are a group of humans, but have been isolated to the point where their relation is unknown. * Alphas - The Remnant are hostile and scared of the Alphas, being the cause of their escape to the Ember Waste. * Hai - It is unknown if the Remnant have interacted with the Hai. * Unfettered Hai - It is unknown if the Remnant have interacted with the Unfettered Hai.. * Korath Exiles- The Remnant is likely hostile to the Korath, often disabling and pillaging their raiders. * Kor Efreti - The Remnant have had to interaction with the Kor Efreti to the player's knowledge. * Kor Mereti - It is unknown whether or not they have interacted with the Kor Mereti. * Kor Sestor - The Remnant have most likely made contact with the Kor Sestor, with their Inhibitor Cannon resembling the Sestor's Detainer in multiple ways. * Quarg - The Remnant interact with the Quarg at the end of the Remnant storyline, and other interactions are unknown. * Pug - It is unknown if the Remnant have interacted with the Pug. It is theorized that the pug may have sent the Remnant to the Ember Waste as a safety incase the rest of humanity was defeated by the Alphas * Wanderers - It is unknown if the Remnant have interacted with the Wanderers. * Drak - It is unknown if the Remnant have interacted with the Drak. * Heliarch: It is possible that the Remnant have enountered the Heliarch, as the Remnant Thrasher Cannon is thought to be based off the Heliarch Bombardment Cannon Trivia * Since the release of version 0.9.7, there have been quite a few arguments about whether the Thrasher Cannon was actually derived from the Bombardment Cannon, or if it was from Korath Grab-Strikes (due to the Thrasher's projectiles visually resembling them). And now, as of 0.9.8, the confusion has only worsened, because now that they have outfit sprites, it is being proposed that they might have been derived from Pug Seekers... * The Remnant's generators are all named after large periods of time. * The Remnant's engines are all named after important items involved in the process of metalworking. * Remnant outfits tend to have a "spooky" or "frankentech" appearance. - Litothach (talk) 03:06, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Story The Remnant has a storyline in which you can unlock new ships and outfits as well as learn more lore about the game. There is already a substantial amount of content for the Remnant, and it is still being expanded on. To start the Remnant storyline, go to one of the three Remnant controlled planets and you'll be able to start the story. Story Spoilers The Remnant storyline has a lot of content and is well made, so if you have not already, you should play through it for yourself before spoiling it here. To view the synopsis, click the "Expand" button below. Synopsis Story synopsis coming soon. Category:Species Category:Faction